Graduation
by Crystal93
Summary: Mikan dkk akan lulus. Apa yg akan dilakukan Mikan dan Natsume d hari terakhir ini ya ?
1. Chapter 1 : Mikan's Graduation

_A/N : Akhirnya jadi juga chapter 1 ini. Aku sudah merencakan dan mengetik ceritanya dari beberapa bulan yang lalu tapi entah kenapa ideku macet dan baru keluar saat aku mengetik di laptop (biasanya aku ngetik di hp) :P Cerita ini rencananya bakal ku buat 5 chapter. Tapi ga tau lagi kalau lebih cepat atau lebih panjang lagi.. hehehehe.._

_Ini fanfic keduaku dalam bahasa Indo. Dan kuharap kalian menyukainya._

_**Note :**_ Taken place after "3 plans to make Natsume happy"

_**Note 2 **_: Di cerita ini, dangerous ability class sudah hancur dan sekolah sudah damai

_**Disclaimer : **_Even in my wildest dream, I never own it ;P

**GRADUATION**

_Chapter 1 : Mikan's graduation_

Tak terasa sudah berlalu 9 tahun sejak aku datang ke sekolah ini. Begitu banyak yang terjadi selama 9 tahun ini. Kalau diingat-ingat sungguh lucu rasanya, dulu aku datang ke sekolah ini hanya untuk bertemu seorang sahabat, dan tak pernah kusangka bahwa itu akan mengubah hidupku. Bayangkan hanya karena itu aku bisa mendapat banyak sahabat, dari hanya seorang yang ingin kutemui tapi banyak yang kudapat. Dan sekarang akhirnya aku harus menikmati hari terakhirku karena hari ini aku akan lulus.

Aku ingin melewatkan detik- detik terakhir ini dengan sesuatu yang menyenangkan, tapi aku tidak tau apa yang harus kulakukan. Aku memutuskan untuk melihat halamat tempat kelulusanku sambil memikirkan rencana selanjutnya.

_"Mungkin saja aku bisa bertemu dengan teman-teman disana dan mengobrol dengan mereka"_

Aku berjalan menuju ke halaman untuk upacara kelulusan. Ketika sedang asyik berjalan, kulihat sekelilingku dan pandanganku tertju pada sebuah bangunan yang tak lain adalah gedung sekolahku pada waktu SD. Entah ada yang membawaku, kakiku tergerak untuk memaasuki gedung itu. Kakiku terus menuju ke ruangan dimana kelas 5 dan 6 berada. Aku membuka pintu itu dan kosong, tidak ada satu orang muridpun_ 'Tentu saja, hari ini kan hari kelulusan artinya semua anak pasti berkumpul di halaman'_

Aku terus melangkah memasuki kelas itu dan bayangan-bayangan kenangan datang ke kepalaku, Kenangan saat pertama aku datang memperkenalkan diri tanpa tau apa itu alice sehingga membuatku tidak diakui sebagai murid. Aku dikerjai habis-habisan hari itu. Bayangkan! Aku diterbangkan! Pikiranku dibaca! Padahal waktu itu aku benar-benar tidak tau kalau hal itu bisa terjadi!.

Aku terus berjalan menuju tempat dudukku di sebelah Natsume. Natsume, begitu mengingatnya, aku langsung sebal dan kukepalkan tangaku . Orang itu benar-benar menyebalkan waktu pertama kali bertemu. Kalau mengingat-ingat lagi sungguh kuingin untuk mencekiknya hidup-hidup _**(A/N : hehehehe :P). **_

'_Tapi…'_ Wajahku menghangat _'Dia adalah orang yang special bagiku sejak dulu maupun sekarang'_

Aku tersenyum. Dan kemudian aku keluar dari ruangan itu.

Sekarang aku tau apa yang harus kulakukan. Aku akan berjalan mengelilingi sekolah dan mengenang kembali semua kenangan yang kulalui. Setidaknya di saat terakhir ini aku ingin mengingat semuanya.

Dengan semangat aku menuju special ability class, tempat di mama aku bertemu dengan Kak Tsubasa, Kak Misaki, Kak Tono, mengingat mereka semua aku berpikir "Bagaimana ya kabar mereka? Mereka kan sudah lulus 5 tahun yang lalu?".

Hawa menyenangkan menyelimutiku semenjak aku memasukinya. Di sini merupakan tempat yang paling menyengkan. Dan kulihat lemari. Aku ingat dibalik lemari itu ada peta silsilah keluarga yang dibuat anak-anak special ability. Tanpa melihat di balik lemari itu, aku masih mengingat jelas silsilah itu.

_Tunggu! Kalau tidak salah waktu itu…_

Segera kugeser lemari itu. Dan ternyata benar waktu itu aku dipasangkan dengan Hotaru dan Ruka. Kukeluarkan spidol untuk menggantinya

_Hotaru- Mikan__ /__ Ruka-Natsume_

_**(A/N : Aku ga gambar semuanya karena susah buatnya :P Ini aja aku ga tau bakal muncul seperti yang kuketik atau tidak.)**_

Mukaku menjadi merah sendiri saat menuliskannya. Tapi aku ingin menggantinya sehingga jika suatu saat ada yang melihatnya, mereka akan tahu kebenarannya. Dia berharap bahwa dia akan bersama Natsume dan bersahabat selalu dengan Hotaru dan Ruka yang sekarang menjalin hubungan.

Kudorong kembali lemari itu ke tempat semula. Kemudian aku pergi menuju ke kamar lamaku waktu aku masih single star.

Kubuka pintunya dan aku masuk ke dalam. Isinya masih sama saat aku meninggalkan ruangan itu. Ruangan ini tidak ditempati lagi sejak aku meninggalkan dari ruangan ini menuju kamarku yang baru.

Aku berjalan menuju pojokan dekat jendela dan berhenti tepat di tempat Natsume memelukku untuk pertama kali. Kuakui itu merupakan kenangan yang menyakitkan tapi itu juga merupakan sebuah kenangan yang indah. Saat itu merupakan saat dimana Natsume menunjukan persaaannya untuk pertama kali secara terang-terangan walaupun tidak ada kata-kata yang menunjukannya.

Puas dengan kenangan itu, aku berjalan menuju tempat lain. Aneh memang, tapi aku ingin menuju ke kelas yang dulunya merupakan kelas dangerous ability class. Setelah menimbang beberapa saat, kuputuska untuk menuju ke sana.

Sesampainya di sana, aku hanya melihat sebuat ruangan yang kosong, maklum kelas ini sudah dikosongkan sejak dibubarkan 3 tahun lalu. Murid-murid baru tidak akan menyangka bahwa dulu ruangan ini merupakan tempat yang paling "mengerikan" di sekolah. Aku hanya pernah menginjak sekali di ruangan ini, dan kenangan itu tidak bisa dibilang kenangan yang menyenangkan, karena aku dipaksa memasukinya. Tapi aku juga bersyukur. Mengapa? Alasannya mudah saja, karena kejadian itu aku dapat mendengar kata "suka" dari mulut Natsume. Walaupun kami belum jadian saat itu.

Kulihat jam di tanganku "masih ada sedikit waktu sebelum acara" Pikirku "Sebenarnya masih banyak tempat lagi yang ingin kudatangi seperti central town, kamarku yang baru, kamar Natsume, Ruangan kelasku semasa SMP dan SMA tapi itu tidak mungkin kulakukan mengingat waktunya tidak akan cukup "Cuma ada 1 tempat yang pantas dikunjungi detik-detik terakhir ini adalah di tempat itu"

Aku memandang ke atas pohon itu. Di atas pohon itu merupakan tempat dimana Natsume menciumku untuk pertama kali dengan catatan ciuman "gigi" waktu kita berdansa tidak dihitung. Ciuman itu tidak bisa dibilang menyenangkan untuk sebuah first kiss tapi tetap saja itu mempunyai sebuah arti yang mendalam.

Tidak hanya itu, di atas sana juga tempat Natsume menembakku dan "melamarku" _**(A/N : baca 3 plans to make Natsume happy).**_ Mukaku bersemu merah sambil kulihat jariku "Kapan saat itu akan tiba? Aku sungguh menantikannya"

Selesai bernostalgia aku menuju ke halaman tempat upacara kelulusan.

Saat aku sampai di sana, upacara sudah akan dimulai.

"Mikan!"

Kudengar seseorang memanggilku. Aku menoleh. Kulihat Hotaru dan kawan-kawan. Mereka menyuruhku untuk ke sana. Aku berjalan menghampiri mereka.

"Ke mana saja kamu, Mikan? Kami dari tadi mencarimu tapi tidak ketemu" Tanya Nonoko.

"Hanya jalan-jalan" Jawabku sambil tersenyum, tanpa menjelaskan lebih lanjut dan tampaknya mereka cukup puas dengan jawabanku hingga mereka tidak bertanya lebih lanjut.

Aku menolehkan kepalaku mencari seseorang di kerumunan murid-murid tapi orang yang kucari tidak ketemu.

"Mikan? Kamu mencari siapa" Tanya Sumire.

Belum sempat aku membuka mulut, Hotaru sudah menjawabnya dulu "Kami dari tadi tidak melihat Natsume. Mungkin dia akan datang tepat di saat upacara kelulusan dimulai"

"Yaaa…" Aku kecewa

"Sudahlah Mikan. Nanti juga ketemu. Lebih baik sekarang kita mengobrol bersama dulu. Dengan Natsume bisa kapan saja.' Sahut Anna.

"Benar! Benar! Nanti setelah melewati gerbang itu kita akan berpisah dan makin jarang bertemu" Kata Nonoko sedih.

Pengumuman bahwa upacara kelulusan akan dimulai terdengar. Kami tidak bisa mengobrol lebih lama lagi. Kami berbaris.

Pada saat upacara dimulai aku berpikir _'Benar juga ya. Mengapa aku tidak menyadarinya. Sebentar lagi aku akan berpisah dan makin jarang bertemu dengan semuanya. Semuanya akan menuju ke jalan mereka masing-masing. Dan aku.. Apa yang akan kulakukan setelah lulus?' _

Aku menggelangkan kepalaku "Sudahlah jangan kupikirkan sekarang. Sekarang aku harus menikmati saat-saat terakhir ini"

"Kenapa Mikan? Kamu sakit? Tanya Anna di belakangku.

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku lagi "Tidak. Aku baik-baik saja."

Acara terus dimulai. Dan mataku mulai basah _'Loh.. Kenapa? Padahal tadi aku baik-baik saja.. Mungkin karena hari ini adalah hari terakhir dan aku harus meninggalkan sekolah ini . Makanya.. Ma..makanya.. ' _Gumamanku semakin pecah dan akhirnya…

Air mataku menetes. Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir, tak ada satupun yang kusesali. Semua berjalan dengan indah, bahkan bisa dibilang lebih indah dari harapanku. Aku meneteskan lagi air mataku.. air mata kebahagiaan.

Akhirnya upacara kelulusan selesai. Air mataku juga sudah kering saat kelulusan. Aku berjalan menjauh dari kerumunan. Dan saat itu kulihat Natsume di depan sana.

Natsume juga melihat ke arahku..

_***To be continued at chapter 2***_

Itu akhir dari chapter 1. Semoga kalian menyukai dan menimatinya.

Akhir kata :

_**Review .. Review... Review.. Please xD**_

1 review sangat berarti


	2. Chapter 2 : Natsume's Graduation

**A/N : **_Beribu kata sorry karena keterlambatanku untuk mengupdate story ini. Moga aja kalian ga bosen menunggu.. Terima kasih buat libur natalnya :P yang buat gue bisa update dan online di crunchyroll lagi.. hehehe_

_(PS : Apa ada yang disini yang punya acc di crunchyroll? )_

_Dan maaf juga kalau di chapter ini tidak ada bagian yang seru seperti "moment NaMi". Tapi aku berjanji bahwa chapter berikutnya bakal ada._

**_(PS : Gue uda mari ngetik chapter berikutnya yang bakal gue upload setelah gue dapat review yang memuaskan)_**

_O iya sebelum lupa.. nanti reply semua review bakal gue bales di chapter terakhir termasuk fanfic gue "3 plans to make Natsume happy"_

_Tambahan 2 : di chapter 1 sebenernya yang diagram Mikan X Hotaru X Ruka X Natsume itu ga kaya gitu. Tapi ternyata munculnya kaya gitu.. hehehehe_

_Segitu dulu tambahanya. Tambah banyak pasti tambah bosen kan :P Selamat membaca  
_

* * *

**Chapter 2 : Natsume's Graduation**

**

* * *

**

**Natsume POV :**

Hari ini adalah hari yang telah kunanti-nanti.. Hari dimana aku akan keluar dari sekolah yang telah "mengurungku" ini. Sejujurnya tak pernah kusangka bahwa aku bisa keluar dari sekolah ini.

Aku duduk menyandarkan tubuhku di batang pohon sakura, menghindari hiruk pikuk di sekolah.

Walaupun aku senang akan keluar dari sekolah ini tapi aku bingung apa yang harus kulakukan selanjutnya, aku bertanya-tanya apakah akan mudah untuk mendapatkan pekerjaan di luar sana (ya walau kuakui pendidikan di sekolah ini lebih bagus daripada pendidikan di luar sana tapi aku paling tidak bisa bergaul dengan orang-orang dan itu semua karena sekolah terkutuk ini), apakah aku bisa membahagiakan Mikan, dan beribu-ribu pertanyaan lain.

Bosan akan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang menghantui tanpa ada satupun yang bisa kujawab, segera aku bangkit dari tempatku duduk. Baru saja aku bangkit dari tempat dudukku, seseorang memanggilku. Aku merasa mengenal suara ini, aku menoleh dan sesaat kemudian wajahku berubah saat mengetahui siapa yang memanggilku, Tsubasa.

"Apa?" Aku menatap tajam ke arahnya.

"Waduh… masa itu sikap yang pantas ditujukan kepada kakak kelasmu yang sudah lama tidak bertemu" Kata Tsubasa dengan gaya khasnya

"Tidak ada hubungannya denganmu! Cih.. Padahal aku sudah senang karena sudah lama tidak bertemu denganmu."

Dia tidak marah mendengar ucapanku, malah tertawa terbahak-bahak "Natsume emang tidak pernah berubah"

"Tidak mungkin aku merubah sikapku terhadap kamu" gumamku "Langsung saja, apa alasanmu datang ke sekolah ini? Bukankah kamu sudah lulus 5 tahun yang lalu"

"Cuma ingin bertemu Mikan yang pasti sudah bertambah cantik selama 5 tahun ini" Segera saja kuberikan tatapan yang mematikanku dengan bara api yang muncul di tanganku, dan dia menyadarinya. "Weiii.. Sabar… Sabar.. Cuma bercanda lagi" Dia mundur ke belakang sambil berbisik "Masa mau bertemu Mikan saja, aku harus menghadapi bara api dulu" Dan sialnya hal itu terdengar olehku.

'wusss'

Api kecil muncul di bagian bawah celananya. Dia panik dan menghentak-hentakan kakinya ke tanah berharap api itu akan hilang. Usahanya berhasil dan api itu menghilang tapi tetap saja menimbulkan bekas yang memberikan sebuah bentuk baru yang unik di celana itu.

Aku berjalan meninggalkannya. Dia mengikutiku di belakang tanpa takut akan kuberikan "bentuk" baru di celananya. Beruntung dia, aku tidak ada mood lagi untuk membakar sesuatu.

Tapi tetap saja kutanyai dia, mengapa dia mengikutiku dan jawabannya sudah bisa ditebak "Aku ingin bertemu dengan Mikan. Jadi kupikir mengikutimu bisa membuatku bertemu dengannya."

"Memang kamu pikir aku akan menemui Mikan sekarang?"

"Memangnya kamu tidak ingin menemui Mikan sekarang." Jawabnya enteng.

Tak bisa kujawab pertanyaan itu karena sekarang aku memang ingin bertemu dengan Mikan. Jadi sepanjang perjalanan kudiamkan dia. Tapi ada sesuatu yang mengganjal Pikiranku sejak tadi maka aku memutuskan untuk bertanya pada "Bayangan"

Walaupun dengan enggan karena aku memanggilnya bayangan, dia menjawabnya "Apa?"

"Setelah keluar dari sekolah ini apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Aku menikah dengan Misaki."

"Masa hanya itu saja" Aku tidak puas dengan jawabannya yang terlalu singkat.

"Emang kamu mau aku ngapain lagi?"

"Memang kamu tidak bekerja?"

"Bekerja dong. Setelah lulus kita tidak diberi rabbit lagi jadi harus bekerja."

"Apa yang kau kerjakan?" Aku kesal sekarang karena dia sungguh menghemat jawaban.

"Aku membuka toko roti bersama Misaki." Jawabnya dengan bangga.

"Kalau begitu tidak ada hubungannya dengan alicemu kan?"

"Bagaimana ya… Bekerja di dunia luar tidak semuanya harus berhubungan dengan alice apalagi aliceku yang bisa dengan mudah diketahui orang jika kugunakan. Setelah lulus-pun kita harus tetap merahasikannya sebisa mungkin." Jelasnya.

Harus kuakui kalau apa yang dikatakan itu benar. Apalagi menurutku tidak ada pekerjaan yang berhubungan dengan bayangan.

"Tapi lain ceritanya dengan alice Misaki. Alice Misaki sungguh berguna dalam toko roti kami. Karena dengan double alicenya dia bisa menggandakan diri untuk membuat roti di dalam. Sedangkan yang asli dan aku menjaga toko di depan. Hal itu tidak akan diketahui orang. Dan harus kuakui juga, itu alasan mengapa kami membuka toko" Tambahnya.

"Oh.." Cuma itu yang bisa kukatakan.

Kami terus berjalan dan dia tetap dibelakangku tanpa suara. Aku bertanya lagi "Tono?"

"Hah?" Dia tidak mengerti apa yang kumaksudkan. Segera kutambahkan "Apa yang dilakukan Tono?"

"Oh.. Dia menjadi wartawan. Lagipula dari dulu dia sudah terbiasa dalam mencari berita karenanya dia memutuskan menjadi wartawan."

Kami kembali diam. Sampai ada suara yang memecahkan keheningan di antara kami dan kali ini bukan aku yang mengeluarkan suara.

"Natsume, apa yang kamu rencanakan setelah lulus?"

"Aku tidak tahu" Jawabku singkat. Tapi aku sungguh tidak tau apa yang akan kulakukan. Kalau aku tau, aku tidak akan bertanya kepadanya.

"Masa belum memutuskan?" katanya tak percaya.

"Kalau belum kenapa? Kupikir banyak juga anak yang belum memutuskannya." Aku pura-pura cuek. Tapi sebenarnya aku kwatir.

Akhirnya kami tiba di tempat kelulusan. Entah kenapa aku sedang tidak ada mood untuk mencari Mikan.

Tsubasa sendiri masih setia mengekor di belakangku. Tapi akhirnya dia pergi juga dari belakangku. Mungkin saja dia mau mencari Mikan. Ya.. Terserah dia mau apa yang penting jangan sampai dia macam-macam pada Mikan.

Kemudian bel tanda dimulainya acara berbunyi. Aku berbaris.

Dan pidato-pidato kelulusan mulai terdengar. Tapi aku tidak merasa ini sebuah kelulusan. Tidak ada rasa haru sedikitpun.

"_Apakah ini yang dinamakan kelulusan?"_

Aku menyaksikan kelulusanku sendiri dengan perasaan bosan atau lebih tepatnya ada suatu perasaan yang menggangguku tapi aku yakin sekali bahwa itu bukan perasaan haru.

Dan akhirnya aku upacara-pun berakhir.

Aku berjalan menjahui keramaian menuju ke tempat memorial kami "Pohon Sakura".

Dan di sana aku melihat Mikan memandangi pohon itu.

***To Be Continued***

**Reviewwwww Please xD**

**Semakin banyak review semakin cepet updatenya :P**


	3. Chapter 3 : Half Gradiation

**A/N : **_S__ory klo__ banyak typo atau kalimat yang tidak menarik. Maklum baru pemula. Heheheh. Dan sorry banget ga update-update. Moga banyak yang baca :P  
_

_Semoga menikmati._

_**Chapter 3 : Half Graduation**_

**Natsume POV**

Mikan menyadari kehadiranku, dia menengok dan menatapku. Senyum langsung tersungging di mulutnya. Dia melambaikan tangan menyuruhku untuk menghampirinya.

Aku berjalan menghampirinya dan berdiri tepat di sampingnya. Tak ada kata yang keluar dari mulut kami. Kami hanya diam memandangi pohon itu.

"Natsume" Dia berkata tanpa melihat ke arahku, tatapannya lurus menuju pohon sakura.

"Hhhm."

"Tadi aku bertemu Kak Tsubasa. Tapi Cuma sebentar karena dia ada urusan. Dia mengucapkan selamat buat kita semua."

"Hhhm."

"Akhirnya kita lulus juga."

"Hhhm.."

"Aku benar-benar senang akhirnya dapat lulus."

"Hhm,"

"Tapi sedih juga rasanya harus berpisah dengan teman-teman yang lain"

"Hhhmm" Hanya itu jawaban yang keluar dari mulutku.

Mikan kelihatannya merasa kesal juga mendengan jawabanku sehingga akhirnya dia menengok dan melihat ke arahku. Tapi dugaanku salah dia malah berkata "Selamat atas kelulusanmu" Dia tersenyum lebar.

Tapi aku tidak merasa senang mendengarnya.

Akhirnya dia menyadari sikapku dan bertanya "Kenapa?"

"Akupun tidak tahu." Aku berkata jujur.

"Maksudmu?" Dia tidak mengerti.

Aku menghela nafas panjang "Aku tidak tahu kenapa tapi aku merasa ada yang salah sejak pengumuman kelulusan itu."

"Aku tidak merasakan apa-apa" Jawab Mikan polos.

Aku hanya menatap Mikan kemudian aku berkata "Mikan.. Bisa tinggalkan aku sebentar."

"Mengapa?"

"Aku hanya ingin sendirian."

Untunglah Mikan tidak bertanya lebih lanjut "Baiklah." Dan mikan berjalan meninggalkanku. Tapi tiba-tiba dia berbalik dan berkata "Aku akan datang 30 menit lagi." Dia berjalan lagi menuju kerumunan orang.

Aku tidak mengiyakan tapi tidak juga menolak. Aku segera naik ke atas pohon, salah satu tempat kesukaanku.

**Normal POV**

Mikan berjalan menuju ke teman-temannya.

"Sedang apa kau disana? Dan mengapa Natsume tidak kesini?" Tanya Sumire.

"Dia bilang dia ingin menyendiri."

Ruka menyahut "Aku akan menemuinya."

Mikan mencegahnya "Natsume bilang dia ingin sendiri"

"Tidak apa-apa aku akan mengurusnya." Ruka berjalan menuju pohon dan memanjatnya.

Tak terasa 30 menit berlalu. Mikan berkata pada teman-temannya bahwa dia akan melihat Natsume.

Mikan berjalan menuju pohon. Dan sesampainya di bawah pohon dia melihat Natsume bersandar pada batang pohon. Tapi aku tidak melihat Ruka di sampingnya.

"Dimana Ruka?" Tanyaku.

"Baru saja pergi. Katanya akan menumui yang lain."

"Ow.." Kata Mikan "Kalau begitu ayo kita juga menemui yang lain." Ajak Mikan sambil menggandeng tangan Natsume.

**Natsume POV**

"Mikan…Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu" Aku melepaskan tangannya yang menggandengku.

Aku merasa berat untuk mengatakannya tapi itu harus kukatakan.

"Apa?" Dia tersenyum padaku. Aku tidak tahu senyumnya itu akan hilang atau tidak setelah mendengar keputusanku.

"Aku akan pergi."

"Tentu saja kau akan pergi. Aku juga akan pergi. Semua juga akan pergi. Kan kita lulus hari ini jadi kita semua akan pergi dari sekolah ini"

_Ya Tuhan… kenapa dia tetap saja bodoh walaupun sudah lulus._

"Baka!"

"Natsume! Jangan menyebutku bodoh!"

Aku tidak memperdulikannya dan mengulangi kata-kataku "Aku akan pergi."

"Tentu saja sebab kita kan…."

Aku menyela kata-katanya dan melanjukan perkataanku "Aku akan pergi keluar negeri"

"..akan lul…Apa! Kenapa?" Mikan terlihat kaget.

"Aku akhirnya mengerti perasaan yang menghantuiku selama kelulusan itu adalah perasaan cemas."

"Cemas? Mengapa? Bukankah kita sudah lulus."

"Cemas akan masa depan."

"Maksudnya?" Mikan semakin tidak mengerti.

"Setelah kita lulus, kita tidak akan lagi mendapat uang saku dari sekolah lagi. Kita harus bekerja untuk mendapatkan uang. Dan selama di sekolah kita hanya belajar tanpa pernah bekerja. Walaupun aku sering melakukan "pekerjaan" yang diperintahkan sekolah tapi itu tidak bisa dihitung…."

Mikan menunggu kelanjutan kata-kata Natsume.

"Makanya aku ingin keluar negeri untuk belajar atau bekerja."

"Jika kau keluar negeri bagaiman dengan kita? Bagaimana dengan hubungan kita?"

Aku tidak menjawab apa-apa.

Mata Mikan mulai terasa basah "Apa itu berarti kita harus putus?"

"Ya.." Jawab Natsume pelan.

**Mikan POV**

Betapa sakitnya perasaanku mendengar hal itu. Kupaksakan mulutku untuk bertanya lebih jauh

"Tapi mengapa? Mengapa harus keluar negeri ? Bukankah bisa bekerja atau belajar di Jepang?"

"Mikan… Aku ingin menjadi dokter. Aku ingin yang terbaik. Aku ingin mengambil kuliah di Jerman. Aku akan mencari beasiswa untuk bersekolah di sana."

Aku tahu bahwa hal itu mungkin bagi Natsume yang jenius apalagi dengan lulusan dari Gakuen Alice dengan menjabat sebagai badan pengawas akan mempermudah jalannya.

"Mengapa kau ingin menjadi dokter?" Mikan tidak dapat menahan rasa penasarannya.

"Kau tau kan bahwa aku sering masuk rumah sakit karena aliceku, aku tahu menderitanya sakit itu, aku tau perasaan orang yang ingin mati, dan aku juga tau.. perasaan orang yang ingin hidup…" Natsume mengingat-ingat masa-masa dia merasa ingin mati, merasa kematian begitu dekat dengannya, dan masa saat dia bertemu Mikan yang membuatnya ingin hidup lagi…

Natsume tersenyum "Karenanya, aku ingin menjadi dokter. Dokter yang menyembuhkan mereka yang menderita karena alice. Dokter yang meberikan semangat hidup untuk orang yang ingin mati. Dokter yang memberikan penyembuhan untuk orang yang ingin hidup."

Aku tidak yakin aku bisa berpisah dari Nastume. Tapi, Aku mengerti.. Aku mengerti semua yang dikatakan Natsume. _Aku tidak ingin menghalangi jalannya, karenanya…_

Aku memejamkan mataku sebentar kemudian berkata "Aku mengerti. Pergilah. Raihlah semua itu dan bantu semuan orang yang kesulitan"

"Terima kasih, Mikan" Natsume memelukku untuk terakhir kalinya. Aku membalas pelukannya sambil tersenyum walaupun air mata tetap menetes di mataku.

"Mikan!" Aku mendengar suara Hotaru yang memanggilku.

Natsume melepaskan "Aku pergi dulu."

Kemudian dia berjalan. Saat dia melewatiku dia berbisik "Sampai bertemu kembali" Aku berbalik dan kulihat punggung Natsume.

"Ya.. Sampai bertemu kembali Natsume" Aku tersenyum.

Aku berjalan menuju Hotaru.

Hotaru bertanya " Dimana Natsume?" Mungkin karena dia tidak melihat Natsume di sebelahku.

"Dia pergi dulu. Dia berkata kita tidak usah menunggunya." Hanya itu yang bisa kujawab. Aku sedang malas untuk menjelaskannya.

"Kemana?" Hotaru tida puas dengan jawabanku.

"Nanti kuceritakan." Kuharap itu dapat memuaskannya.

Hotaru membua mulutnya untuk bertanya lebih lanjut. Tapi untungnya Ruka mencegahnya "Sakura bilang dia akan menceritakannya nanti. Sudahlah jangan ganggu dia."

"Baiklah." Akhirnya Hotaru menyerah "Tapi jangan lupa untuk menceritakan selengkap-lengkapnya nanti!"

"Ok." Setidaknya aku tidak perlu menceritakannya sekarang.

Kemudian kami berjalan menuju gerbang yang menghubungkan Gakuen Alice dengan dunia luar. Sesaat sebelum kami meninggalkan gerbang kami menoleh sebentar.

Inilah sekolah yang kami tempati bersama hampir 9 tahun. Dan sekarang kami akan pergi meninggalkannya.

Kami semua tersenyum menatap sekolah itu. Dan berjalan keluar gerbang tanpa keraguan. Inilah awal dari perjalanan hidup kami.


End file.
